Przeklęta Planeta - dawne czasy
Przeklęta Planeta – dawne czasy — fanon-opowiadanie użytkownika Smokescreen4. Opowiada o losach Wade'a Warrena po wydarzeniach z Zagłady Galaktyki. Zapowiedź Ta zapowiedź stanowi część przyszłego tekstu opowiadania. Hussan wybiegł zza drzew i przebiegł przez armię, zabijając paru ludzi po drodze. Wade i Yali próbowali go powstrzymać, ale bezskutecznie. Kiedy Zetron był już w zasięgu wzroku, skoczył na niego. Chciał mu wbić swój miecz prosto w serce, ale ten dostrzegł to i zeskoczył z konia, unikając ciosu. Mężczyzna wyjął swój miecz świetlny i przeciął nim broń przeciwnika. Powiedział w języku korkordiańskim: – Ród Anmusa upadną chłopcze! Podniósł miecz i miał właśnie zabić przeciwnika, gdy pojawił się Wade ze swoimi elektrowidłami i zablokował cios. Ludzie Zetrona patrzyli na to ze zdumieniem. Nic bowiem dotąd nie mogło zatrzymać miecza Anmusa. Wade nadal blokując cios powiedział do siebie: – Byłbyś ze mnie dumny Jaden. Treść Prolog W 40 ABY powstała ekspedycja Kyber, która miała uratować galaktykę od zagłady. Pod koniec misji jeden z jej członków oddał życie, by pozostali mogli przeżyć i by galaktyka ocalała. Nieświadomie stworzył przez to dziurę w czasoprzestrzeni, przez którą cofnął się w czasie i trafił na Korkordię, którą w jego czasach zwą Przeklętą Planetą. Ale czy to był przypadek? Czy to przypadek, że to właśnie jemu się to przytrafiło i to właśnie w tym miejscu i czasie wylądował? A może dostał drugą szansę? Szansę, by wszystko naprawić, by nigdy nie doszło do wydarzeń, które spustoszyły planetę. Ale czy to możliwe? Może to wszystko było zaplanowane? A może jednak jego działania nic się zmienią, bo to już się wydarzyło, lub przyczynią się tylko do śmierci Korkordii? Rozdział I Wade stał w bezruchu. Nie wiedział, co zrobić. "Jakim cudem się tu znowu znalazłem i czemu ta budowla jest w tak dobrym stanie?" - pomyślał. Wtedy usłyszał krzyk kobiety. Obrócił się. Zielona twi'lekanka uciekała przed uzbrojoną grupą w stronę miasta. Warren natychmiast wyjął swoje elektrowidły i pobiegł w kierunku uciekającej kobiety. '' – Stać! – ''wykrzyknął. Opryszkowie zatrzymali się, ale chyba nie zrozumieli jego słów. Raczej zrobili to dlatego, że między ostrzami jego broni przechodził prąd. Oni czegoś takiego nie znali. Zaczęli wykrzykiwać niezrozumiałe słowa. W końcu jeden z nich rzucił się na Wade'a, ale ten od razu zadał mu cios w brzuch i zabił przeciwnika. Następnie zaatakował drugi z nich. Trzy zderzenia broni i ciach! Głowa zbira oddzielona od ciała. Na koniec został herszt bandy. Wyjął swój miecz. Był cały w zaschniętej krwi, ale to nie wystraszyło Warrena. Tym razem to on przeszedł do ofensywy. Wróg jednak wykonał unik. Następnie kolejny zamach i kolejny unik i tak w kółko. "Szybki jest" - pomyślał. Zdenerwowany Wade rzucił swoją broń niczym włócznię w kierunku przeciwnika. Nie było dla niego ratunku. Padł na trawę. Kiedy Warren się obrócił, twi'lekanki już nie było. Podbiegł więc do zwłok herszta i wyjął swoją broń. Chciał również przeszukać jego kieszenie w nadziei, że znajdzie coś, co to wszystko wyjaśni, ale wtedy usłyszał głos mężczyzny: – Ahheki gha! Wade obrócił się. Trzy metry od niego stała trójka ludzi. Po środku stał najstarszy z nich. Wyglądał na ich przywódcę. Miał czarną brodę i zbroję tego samego koloru. Po lewo był nastolatek o ciemniejszej karnacji, a po prawo młoda dziewczyna z łukiem. – Ahheki gha! – powtórzył mężczyzna. Warren nie wiedział co zrobić. Miał świadomość tego, że nikt nie zrozumie jego słów, ale liczył na to, że po tonie przynajmniej będą wiedzieli o co chodzi. – Słuchajcie, nie wiem o co wam chodzi ani coście za jedni. Wiem jednak co to za miejsce. Byłem tutaj i jestem tu znowu. Nie mam pojęcia, jak się tu znalazłem. Odbywałem misję i poświęciłem się, by ratować innych a potem znalazłem się tutaj. Nie musicie mi pomagać, ale przynajmniej mnie nie zabijajcie. Mam żonę i syna. Przywódca zaczął patrzeć na niego ze zdumieniem. – Mówisz w języku Anmusa. – Że w jakim? – Języku Anmusa. – powiedziała dziewczyna. – Tak, to pradawny język, którego nauczył nas Anmus. Wyrządził nam on wiele krzywd, ale język, który przyniósł ze sobą, był darem od Saki. Dzięki niemu mieliśmy się porozumieć z Przybyszem. – dodał mężczyzna. – Przybyszem? – spytał ze zdziwieniem Wade. – Z Przybyszem, człowiekiem, który przybył na planetę dzięki Saki i który ma zakończyć wojnę między rodem Anmusa i korkordianami, czyli z tobą. Przedstawisz się? – rzekł przywódca. – Jestem Wade Warren a wy? – Jestem Koymus Chi, jeden z mistrzów zakonu Kehsaki, to mój uczeń Hussan Goshh i słóżka Kehsaki Yali Preza. – Co to jest Kehsaki? – Chodź z nami Wadzie Warrenie, a dowiesz się wszystkiego. Rozdział II Tarmus siedział po turecku w swojej komnacie na dywanie. Właśnie medytował. Bardzo chciał porozumieć się z Saki, bo od dawna nie miał żadnej wizji. Wtedy do pokoju wbiegł jeden z uczniów Kehsaki. Ze zdenerwowaniem powiedział po korkordiańsku: – Mistrzu Leghz! Mistrzu Leghz! Tarmus wstał i rzekł w tym samym języku: – Nie widzisz, że medytuję uczniu? – Tak wiem Wielki Mistrzu Kehsaki, ale mistrz Chi znalazł Przybysza. Brwi Tarmusa się uniosły ze zdumieniem. – Natychmiast mnie do niego zaprowadź! center Tymczasem Wade rozmawiał z Koymusem. Wszystkiemu przypatrywał się Hussan. Chciał o coś zapytać, porozmawiać z nim jak równy z równym. W końcu to właśnie on miał zostać w przyszłości Wielkim Mistrzem Kehsaki. Mówiły tak wizje poprzednich Wielkich Mistrzów i sam fakt, że mimo młodego wieku, Saki daje mu siłę większą, niż jego własnemu mistrzowi. Powstrzymywały go jednak dwie rzeczy. Pierwsza to to, że nie znał w pełni języka Anmusa, druga to to, że Przybysz był dla Kehsaki osobą świętą. Miał w końcu zakończyć trwającą wieki wojnę między korkordianami a rodem Anmusa. W końcu przełamał się i spytał: – Koymus Chi to ja mistrz. Kto ty mistrz? – Mój mistrz? Miałem jednego. Nazywał się Jaden Tano. Nauczył mnie walczyć, a ja dałem mu trochę wiedzy. W moim świecie jest on bardzo znany, dzięki swoim heroicznym czynom. – To na pewno wielki człowiek. – dodał Koymus. Wtedy do sali wszedł Tarmus. Z wielką powagą powiedział: – Witaj w Mieście Kehsaki Przybyszu. Jestem Wielki Mistrz Tarmus Leghz. Wade wyciągnął rękę i przywitał się z nim. – Ja jestem Wade Warren i wolę, aby mówić mi po imieniu. – Widzę żeś skromny. To bardzo ważna i szanowana cecha, zwłaszcza pośród Kehsaki. – Chciałbym dowiedzieć się więcej o was, o waszej kulturze i historii oraz o tym przeznaczeniu, które jest rzekomo ze mną powiązane. – Dobrze, postaram się opowiedzieć ci o wszystkim. Rozdział III – Dawno, dawno temu na Korkordii panował pokój. Nie było konfliktów. Każdy korkordianim szanował innego korkordiana, ale pewnego dnia na planetę przybył Anmus. Był inny niż korkordianie. Miał zwisające rogi i czerwoną skórę. Razem z nim pojawili się jego słudzy, którzy wyglądali jak on, ale mieli różne kolory skóry. Nazwani zostali rodem Anmusa, bo Anmus był ich przywódcą. – U nas nazywamy ich twi'lekami. – przerwał Wade. – A więc na czym stanąłem? A no tak. Anmus miał broń z czerwoną klingą, jakiej nikt inny nie miał. Przecinała każdy materiał. Nikt nie mógł go zatrzymać. Wielu mistrzów Kehsaki poległo, próbując go pokonać. Kiedy poległ, miecz został zatrzymany przez nas i schowany tutaj, w świątyni, aby nikt już go nie użył w złym celu. Od tego czasu korkordianie obwiniają ród Anmusa o zbrodnie, jakich dopuścił się ich przywódca. Wybuchła wojna, która trwa do dziś. Tylko Kehsaki chcą pokoju, bo tylko my wiemy, że ród Anmusa był jedynie sługami Anmusa. Jeden z Wielkich Mistrzów Kehsaki maił wizję, w której widział ciebie. Od tego czasu czekamy na Przybysza, który ma zakończyć wojnę. – Rozumiem. – Dobrze, dość opowieści na dziś. Teraz idź się wyspać. center Wade nie udał się do łóżka. Być ciekaw jeszcze jednego, a mianowicie znaków, które odczytał, gdy był na Przeklętej Planecie. Poszedł więc w to miejsce, ale nie było tam żadnego z trzech zdań, które kiedyś widział. Było tylko jedno zdanie, którego w ogóle nie rozumiał, bo było po korkordiańsku. Poprosił więc jednego z mistrzów o przetłumaczenie. – To prastara przepowiednia. Ponoć członek rodu Przybysza ma przybyć na korkordię i pokonać wielkie zło, złe Saki. – Co to Saki? – Saki to siła, napędzające każdego Kehsaki. Każdy ma trochę Saki w sobie, ale nie każdy może jej używać. Saki spaja wszystko co żywe, martwe i nieożywione. To jest Saki. Mistrz odszedł, a Wade powiedział do siebie po cichu: – Moc. Rozdział IV Zetron siedział na swoim tronie, kiedy do komnaty wbiegł jeden z jego generałów. Powiedział po korkordiańsku: – Panie, mam wieści! – Mów generale. – Kehsaki odnaleźci Przybysza! – Że co?! To rujnuje cały mój plan. – Wiem panie. – Nie zamierzam się jednak poddać. Miasto Kehsaki upadnie, a miecz Anmusa będzie mój. Wyślemy trzy razy więcej ludzi, niż planowaliśmy. – Tak jest panie! Generał wyszedł z sali. center Tymczasem Tarmus doświadczał wizji we śnie. Widział w niej płonące miasto, martwe ciała, Zetrona z mieczem Anmusa i zakapturzoną postać. Nie widać było jej twarzy, ale wyglądał na mężczyznę. Wtedy obrazy Przybysza i wcześniej wspomnianej osoby zaczęły się naprzemiennie zmieniać, aż Tarmus się obudził. Nie miał wątpliwości. Przybysz zakończy wojnę, ale nie w taki sposób, w jaki by chciał... Rozdział V Był środek nocy. Hussan obudził się. Obok niego leżała Yali. Wstał i zaczął się ubierać. Dziewczyna jednak to usłyszała. – Już idziesz? – Tak, dobrze wiesz, że nie mogą nas nakryć. Ciebie powieszą na najwyższej wieży a mnie poderżną gardło jak się dowiedzą. – No tak. Nie powinno tak być. – Może i nie, ale tak jest. Nagle oboje usłyszeli róg. Spojrzeli przez okno. Kilka tysięcy ludzi z płonącymi pikami maszerowało w stronę miasta. Hussan powiedział z gniewem: – Zetron. – Musimy uciekać. – Nie, musimy się bronić. Zetron na pewno chce miecza Anmusa. Jeśli go dostanie, to nie będzie ratunku. Mężczyzna wyjął miecz i wyszedł z pokoju. Yali wzięła swój łuk i podążyła za nim. center ''Tymczasem Wade i Koymus właśnie weszli do głównej sali. Siedział w niej Tarmus. Zdenerwowany Chi rzekł po korkordiańsku: – Czemu nas wzywasz Tarmusie?! Musimy się bronić przed ludźmi Zetrona! – Nie Zetron jest naszym wrogiem, a przybysz. – Że co? – Dobrze słyszysz. Miałem wizję, a w niej złą osobę. Osobę, która zniszczy Korkordię! To Przybysz! Przybysz jest naszym wrogiem! Zakończy wojnę, to prawda, ale zrobi to niszcząc wszystkie strony! Nie będzie już na Korkordii nikogo, tylko on! Ponieważ Wade nie rozumiał korkordiańskiego, spytał Koymusa: – O co chodzi? – Tarmus zwariował. – Jak śmiesz. Odsuń się od tego zdrajcy, albo zginiesz razem z nim! – Nie zamierzam umierać, ale nie zamieszam też dawać zabić naszego wybawcę! Koymus zaatakował Tarmusa, natomiast dwaj inni mistrzowie Kehsaki wzięli się za Wade'a. Warren bardzo szybko został pozbawiony broni, ale wtedy na pomoc przybył Hussan i Yali, którzy szybko zabili mistrzów. – Co tu się wyrabia? – spytała dziewczyna. – Yali, zabij Przybysza, on zniszczy Korkordię! – krzyknął siłujący się z Chi Tarmus. – Nie ufaj Tarmusowi Yali! On oszalał. Agghh! W tym momencie przez pierś Koymusa przeszedł miecz Wielkiego Mistrza. Wściekły Hussan użył Mocy i odepchnął oprawcę jego mistrza. Jednak było już za późno. Koymus nie żył. Rozdział VI Hussan i Wade biegli za Yali, która ich prowadziła. Podczas biegu młody Kehsaki spytał dziewczynę po korkordiańsku: – Dlaczego nie dałaś mi dobić Tarmusa? – Bo nie ma na to czasu. Kehsaki są silni, ale długo nie wytrzymają naporu Zetrona i reszty. Zatrzymali się. Przed nimi była tylko ściana. – Ślepy zaułek. – powiedział Wade. – Czyżby? – rzekła Yali. Nacisnęła na jedną z cegieł, a ściana się otworzyła. Yali uśmiechnęła się w stronę Warrena i pobiegła przez przejście, a za nią obaj mężczyźni. center Tymczasem Zetron i dwóch jego ludzi właśnie wszedli do komnaty głównej. Tam czekał na nich lekko poturbowany Tarmus. – Odsuń się Tarmusie. Twoi ludzie nie żyją. Twój zakon upadł. – I dla tego mam ci pozwolić na zdobycie miecza Anmusa? Nigdy! Tarmus skoczył na niego, ale ten schylił się i uniknął ataku. Następnie Wielki Mistrz użył Mocy i poraził prądem żołnierzy Azaliego. – A więc tylko ty i ja. – Jeden przetrwa, jeden zginie. Obaj rzucili się do ataku. Ich miecze się skrzyżowały, ale Zetron był silniejszy i odepchnął przeciwnika. Ten przewrócił się. – Coś ci nie idzie już tak dobrze walka. – Ale to po mojej stronie jest Saki! W tym momencie Tarmus użył pchnięcia Mocy. Zetron przewrócił się, a gdy wstał, przeciwnika już nie było. Był za to miecz, powieszony nad fotelem Wielkiego Kehsaki. Zdjął go stamtąd, a zaraz potem aktywował. Wyłonił się czerwony laser. – Nareszcie... Rozdział VII Yali, Wade i Hussan byli już oddaleni od miasta. Ten ostatni był wściekły. Chciał zemścić się na Tarmusie za śmierć mistrza. Myślał jedynie o tym, jak to zrobić. Wtedy Yali rzekła: – Zatron zdobył pewnie miecz. Teraz pójdzie w stronę osad rodu Anmusa. Zabiją wszystkich... – Trzeba im pomóc. – powiedział Warren. – Ale jak? Jest nas troje, to za mało na armię. – odrzekła dziewczyna. – Wiem, jak pokonać Zetrona. – powiedział po cichu Hussan. Para wpatrzyła się w niego. – Jest dawna technika, Anmus używał jej. Ja znaleźć ją i wiedzieć, jak użyć. – To niebezpieczne. – powiedziała Yali. – Niebezpieczne są miecze, które mają wojownicy Zetrona. – odrzekł chłopak. – Zgadzam się z Yali. Nie możemy ryzykować. – niechętnie dodał Wade. – Niech wam będzie. – rzekł Hussan i położył się na ziemi. Zawartość *Tarmus Leghz *Wade Warren |Postacie poboczne = *Anmus *Koymus Chi *Jaden Tano *Talia Darton *Yali Preza *Zetron Azali |Stworzenia = |Droidy = |Wydarzenia = |Miejsca = *Korkordia **Misto Kehsaki ***Zamek Zakonu Kehsaki |Organizacje = *Ekspedycja Kyber *Wygnani Sithowie *Zakon Kehsaki |Rasy = *Ludzie *Twi'lekowie |Pojazdy = |Technologia = *Elektrowidły *Miecz świetlny Anmusa |Różne = * }} Kategoria:Przeklęta Planeta - dawne czasy